The Last Thing She Ever Expected
by ColtLady
Summary: A future fic about B/C. Chuck's getting married and Blair is not very happy about it. Wonder what she'll do about it? Rated M for future lemons. B/C with other couples from the show. General show spoilers, nothing super specific though.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

_This just in Upper East Siders, a certain former bad boy is getting married. Wonder how his former lady love, Blair Waldorf feels about that? _

He was engaged. Chuck flippin' Bass was engaged! This she absolutely could not take. Her father leaving her mother for a man, she could handle. Her boyfriend of multiple years cheating on her with her best friend, no problem. The news of her taste for sex in the back of limos with her boyfriend's best friend, no so bad. This engagement Blair could not handle. She stared at the picture of the happy couple. He was wearing his trademark bow tie and his hair was slicked like an old movie star. His smile was leering and calculating, always a plot being hatched behind those soft brown eyes. His fiance was...gorgeous, in a hump me in the back of a theater way. She was unrefined, her makeup was too heavy, and her dress was too tight. Not that Blair was looking. She threw the paper into the trash can and went to dress for work.

Her new Chanel suit was amazing, in clung in all the right places and flattered her soft curves. She was glad that she had chosen it over the Michael Kors one. She grabbed her briefcase and headed for the office. She was working at Lipton, Katz, and Moore; one of New York's most prestigious law firm. She wanted to add Waldorf to it soon enough. She logged more billable hours then any other new attorney in the firm and had won more cases. She still managed to get home at a decent hour too. All in all success had fulfilled something that she had felt was missing for a long time. She had done something on her own without scheming, without a boyfriend, the taste of success was intoxicating.

_Three hours later. _

"Ms. Waldorf? Your twelve o'clock is here. Shall I let him in?" Her secretary asked her through the intercom.

"Yes, Maya. Show Mr. Trout in." She replied arranging her desk so that she had everything she needed. There was nothing Blair loved more then a new client. Her quick, businesslike manner and pretty smile usually kept them coming back.

"Mr. Trout. Right this way." Maya said opening the door to Blair's office. Maya closed the door behind her and Blair rose to meet her latest client. He was facing the wall admiring her diplomas. Yale undergrad and Harvard law school, magna cum laude.

"Mr. Trout, how wonderful to meet you. Blair Waldorf." She said moving towards the mysterious man and extending her hand.

"I know you name." He said in a familiar low, rasp. Her heart pumped in her chest as he turned to face her. Familiar brown eyes met hers and an all to well known smile curled on his lips.

"Chuck." She said barely disguising her disdain. "Trout I should have known." She was frozen on the spot she hadn't been this close to him in years and it was slightly unsettling.

"I thought a little mystery was necessary. You wouldn't have seen me otherwise." He said moving to sit in the chair across from her desk. She took her place behind the large maple desk.

"You're right now what can I do for you? Suing your latest conquest for a gag order? Kill someone?" She was enjoying this more then she should. "Wait I know you need me to write up a contract for one of your underhand business deals." He took all her hurled insults in stride, almost seeming to enjoy her anger.

"Actually I need you to draw up a prenuptial agreement for my impending nuptials." He said lowing the bullet low and hard. Blair narrowed her eyes.

"I'm a litigator. I don't draw up documents. Don't you have some sleazy under the table attorney to take care of this for you?"

"No, I need someone better then them. Someone I can trust." He said. She was surprised at his reply, she didn't think he would trust her anymore.

"What makes you think you can trust me?" She asked.

"The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, remember?" He said. She softened at the reference.

"Fine. I'll do it but I want double my usual fee." She said knowing that he could pay her three times that.

"I'll write you a check right now." He said.

"I'll take it when I'm finished. We can end our relationship with payment, like most of your sexual conquests."

"You were never a conquest to me, Blair." He said it so softly she almost missed it.

"I'll need some information. Fill out these forms, send them back by Thursday. I'll have a draft by Tuesday. See Maya for another appointment." Blair had snapped herself into business mode before she completely lost it and started crying at everything that had never been between them.

"Thank you. I'll be in on Wednesday." He took the forms from her and rose to leave.

"Tuesday, Mr. Bass." She repeated.

"I have an engagement brunch on Tuesday." He replied. "Come, if you want. Serena and Nate will be there; Lilly, Eric..." He trailed off imploring her with his eyes.

"I'll see if I can move my appointments." She offered, knowing that she wouldn't. She couldn't watch everyone celebrating his happiness when her heart was breaking all over again. He smiled and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Blair's head drooped into her hands. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Seeing him in the paper was excruciating, seeing him in person was heart wrenching. Then she straightened her shoulders and dried her eyes.

"Maya." She said.

"Yes, Ms. Waldorf."

"I need Tuesday morning free, see if you can reschedule my appointments." She said. Blair smiled, she was glad she had worn the Chanel. She was sure that she had the perfect brunch dress too and who would want to waste a perfectly good dress.

_There was one thing Blair Waldorf would never do boys and girls and that's go down without a fight. Hope you have your gloves ready, things are about to get dirty._

**I like the idea of Blair chasing Chuck because he's getting married. Reviews are always appreciated, I was unsure about how I wrote the dialogue so any compliments or suggestions are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

_We all know that brunch is never dull, but this one is sure to be one for the ages. A new fiancee and an old flame bent on rekindling, better watch out C. You know better then anyone that B always gets what she wants. _

Blair was stunning, there was no doubt about it. The Eleanor original was perfect, it was a sample sure but none the less it was as if it was made for Blair. She dabbed a little perfume on her neck and added the final touch. Red lipstick and a certain necklace she had received for a birthday present. Or course it was the thank you that she was hoping would be remembered, smiling at the memory. Her date and the car were waiting for her downstairs.

"Blair, you are perfection." Her date greeted her. He was Italian and charming. The perfect man to have on your arm when you wanted to make another an old flame jealous. Just so long as said old flame didn't know that the charming Italian was actually Eric Van der Woodsen's current boyfriend.

"Thank you, Ricardo. I'm so glad that you were in town, I didn't know where I would find an escort at the last minute. You're the perfect man for the job." Ricardo smiled at her his delight in scheming was almost as great as hers.

"My pleasure Ms. Waldorf. But I thought we wanted to make Mr. Bass sorry." He replied leading her to the waiting car. Blair smiled at the thought.

_Looks like B brought backup, in the form of a delicious Italian. _

Blair entered the party laughing on Ricardo's arm. She scanned the room until she found Chuck and his...thing...talking to some members of the board at Bass Industries. She smiled and moved in the opposite direction towards Serena and Lilly who were talking by the buffet. Chuck glanced up and took in her "man candy" escort. He looked slightly surprised and Blair smiled.

"S, You're huge!" Blair exclaimed embracing her very pregnant best friend. "Are you sure this is normal?"

"B, I'm having twins, two babies." Serena rolled her eyes but smiled. "I didn't think you'd come." She whispered quietly.

"S, that would be petty and if there is one thing Blair Waldorf is not that's petty." Blair replied Serena just shook her head knowing better then to argue.

"Darling, strawberries and waffles as requested. Blair, I'm so glad that you came." Nate embraced her and then turned to his wife. "Serena, you need to sit. I don't want our boys popping out at brunch." Nate took her arm and steered her to the nearest table.

"What makes you think that they're boys. I think girls would be best." Serena said winking at Blair, enjoying her husband's overprotective demands.

"Aren't they darling?" Lilly said as she watched her son-in-law kiss her daughter's hair and settle in beside her. "I swear Nate hasn't taken his eyes off her since he found out she was pregnant." Blair couldn't help but smile Nate had always been protective and Serena looked radiant basking in her motherly glow.

"Charles, this is just beautiful." Lilly said embracing her step son as he came over to join them. She smiled at the woman at his side, an attempt to ease the tension that had just came over the room. "You know Blair of course and this is Ricardo. Er..." Blair shot Lilly a glance, she wasn't supposed to say anything about Eric and Ricardo. "Eric's friend from Italy, he's in town to do some modeling." She corrected quickly.

"Charles Bass, a pleasure." Chuck said, his annoyance barely concealed. "This is my fiancee Victoria VandeWalle. Vic this is Blair Waldorf and Ricardo." He said the last name with venom dripping off every syllable.

"Victoria a pleasure." Blair said. _If looks could kill_. She thought. _An heiress to an oil fortune. At least he has taste._

"Well, I have to go check on my pregnant daughter, please excuse me." Lilly quickly made an exit sensing that perhaps this was something she didn't want to be involved in.

_Later_

Blair made nice with whatever her name was for at least half an hour. Victoria lacked the wit and intelligence that Blair had but she was beautiful and had a certain charm. Blair had to admit that if they had met under different circumstances they might have been friends. She couldn't help watching Chuck during their conversation. She wanted some clue that Victoria bored him or that he was only in it for the money or to make Blair jealous. She wasn't getting anything. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry I have to get some air. Ricardo, I'll be right back." She moved quickly to the door and out into the courtyard. She leaned against the wall and fought back the tears.

"Blair." A familiar voice caused her head to turn. Maybe there was hope after all. "I'm sorry this is hard for you I know. Ricardo seems..." Chuck couldn't find the word he wanted. "seductive." His eyes met hers and Blair shrugged.

"Victoria seems pleasant." That was the nicest word she could find. "I hope your happy." The last part come off more angry then she intended.

"I am." He replied. "She likes when I leave my scarf on." His weak attempt at a barb fell flat. The pain in Blair's chest was growing and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Chuck..." She didn't know what to say. Everything she wanted to say she couldn't or shouldn't. "Why didn't you tell me?" The tears were threatening to fall and she had to take a ragged breath to hold them in.

"I couldn't." He looked away staring at something in the distance. "There's so much left between us." He sighed and looked at her. Something came over her then she reached for him and pressed her lips against his.

Chuck tried to resist her but she was insistent. His mouth moved against hers like it had so many times so many years ago. Then he pushed her away.

"Blair, we can't do this. It didn't work, it never worked. We can't." The tears fell this time as his words washed over her. "I'm so sorry." He looked broken, torn, like he had that day he came to her penthouse with flowers and she sent him away.

"Charles." A voice from inside called and he turned. He was going back to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, for our appointment. I'm sorry." He turned and was gone.

Blair wiped away her tears and straightened her dress. She pulled her necklace off and threw it on the ground. He had kissed her back, that was all that mattered. Even if he had left her crying to go back to his engagement party. They were Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair, nothing would keep them apart not even the scarf loving heiress to an oil fortune.

_Spotted: B in the courtyard at The Palace looking lost. Were those tears we saw Ms. Waldorf? Time for plan B? We all know nothing can keep a good Waldorf down, except maybe a Bass._


	3. Chapter 3

_Spotted: C heading to B's office for a rendez vous. Wonder if this means the wedding's off? _

"Ms. Waldorf, Mr. Trout is here." Maya said over the intercom.

"Show him in." Blair replied.

"Waldorf." Chuck said as he slid into the seat across from her.

"Bass." She answered. "Here's the pre nuptial agreement you requested. Please look it over and make any changes that you feel are necessary." She handed the packet of papers to him and he pulled a pen out of his pocket.

They sat in silence as Chuck reviewed the document.

"So, is she a gold digger?" Blair asked. Chuck's head shot up and he scowled at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Normally people get this kind of agreement to protect their money from their spouse in a divorce proceeding. From what I hear the VandeWalle fortune is substantial, larger then that of Bass Industries. So why would you need this?" Blair said.

"We have decided to protect our fortunes by keeping them separate. It is simply a precaution. My father worked hard for his money and I don't want to lose it over some crumbling marriage." He replied returning to the document in his hands.

"So how long do you think it will last then?" Blair asked.

"Blair." Her name was a warning from his lips.

"I'm just trying to have a conversation Chuck." Blair replied. "How long? Months? Years?"

"Blair, I think that Victoria and I will be together for richer or poorer in sickness and in health until death do us part. Decades are more likely then months. The pre nuptial is simply out of respect to my father and what he built. Now can we please get back to business." He said returning to his document.

"Why can't we talk about this?" Blair asked. "I am simply curious."

Chuck was slowly losing his patience with her. He was not in the mood for her games.

"Alright Blair please continue." He said setting the papers on his knee.

"How did you meet her?" Blair asked.

"We met at a charity function her mother and father were hosting. We went to dinner and one thing led to another." He said, hoping that if he answered her questions she would let it go.

"Why do you want to marry her?" She continued, trying her hardest to touch a nerve with him.

"I am in love with her." He replied simply. "Can we return to business now, I have another meeting to get to."

"Certainly." She said, smiling at him pointedly. "Just one more question." He nodded his compliance.

"Why do you love her." Chuck's patience was lost at this point.

"Blair. Why are you asking these questions? To make yourself feel better? To make me feel worse?" His voice was laced with anger and frustration. She had no reply, she was dumbfounded by his question. She just needed to know.

"I was simply curious." She said finally finding an answer.

"Don't lie to me Waldorf you're hurt and this is what you do when you're hurt. Lash out. Try and hurt the person in front of you." He looked her in the eyes. "You can't get over scheming and plotting to get what you want. We're not in high school anymore Blair."

"I have a graduate degree, a high powered job, I won a 7 million dollar settlement last month. I know we're not in high school anymore." Blair said angry and hurt.

"Planning the take down of your rival, Victoria. Checking Gossip Girl daily. Mocking Hazel's new boyfriend because he's from The Bronx. That's what we did when we were in high school, nine years ago." He said. "I'm over that Blair. I'm the CEO of a multi-million dollar real estate empire. I don't want to sit around checking a gossip site and talking about why someone isn't good enough for someone else because of where he happens to live or how much money his parents make."

"I don't do that." Blair said. "We were just talking about him is all."

"Blair, it would have been you. A part of me still wants it to be you but it just can't be. I've changed. I stopped drinking, I went to business school, I've made my father's company a real estate empire. You still lash out at those who upset you, you plot and scheme to bring down your enemies, we would never work we used to be the same but now we're too different. I don't want to talk about embarrassing Hazel and her Bronxite over dinner, I want to talk about how to cut down my overhead or sell off an unprofitable property. Victoria can do that with me." He met her eyes again. Blair's pride was stung. Every word hit her in the gut. What he said was true, she hadn't grown she was the same girl she was in high school. The same girl that plotted to bring down Serena and Jenny and everyone else the hurt her petty pride. He on the other hand had become a grown up. He no longer spent his nights in club, he didn't entertain women in his suite, he worked harder then Bart Bass ever had.

"What if I change? What if I can stop scheming and plotting and gossiping? Then could we happen?" Her voice sounded so small.

"No. Blair it's over. I'm getting married in two months. It's too late." He moved to stand next to her and kissed the top of her head lightly. "I'll always love you but we just can't be together." He whispered and left her office.

Blair couldn't move. It had finally sunk it. He was gone, he wasn't hers anymore. All through college and law school he had been her end game. She hadn't counted on him changing, maturing. She wasn't his end game and she didn't even know when that changed. Somehow Blair had always thought that they would be the same teenagers who had been together in the back of a limo, not grown ups managing real estate deals and arguing civil suits.

"Ms. Waldorf, your next appointment is here." Maya said over the intercom.

"Reschedule Maya. I'm going home."

"Yes Ms. Waldorf."

Blair barely made it to the car before the tears started falling.


	4. Chapter 4

Blair didn't know what do to. She knew that he was right. He had changed and she had stopped, frozen as if she was still in high school. She pulled out her phone and cancelled her Gossip Girl alerts. _I'm 27, why am I still checking a high school gossip site. _She thought. She sent Serena a text. Serena, can we talk? Blair. No more S and B, they were Blair and Serena it was time to grow up.

Blair paced in the living room as she waited for Serena to show up. Serena always came when Blair needed her. She heard the elevator doors open and expected to see her round, blonde best friend step out. Instead it Serena's blonde haired, blue eyed husband.

"Nate? Where's Serena?" Blair asked quickly tying her robe closed trying to cover her nightgown.

"Doctor put her on bed rest until the babies are born." Blair looked up concerned, her problems seeming small all of a sudden. "Nothing to worry about. You might say that there was an extra incentive." Nate winked at her and Blair understood that Nate had paid the doctor to put Serena on bed rest. Blair smiled.

"She sent me to see you in her place. We know what it's about." Nate looked at her earnestly. "Chuck." The name sent shivers up Blair's spine and cut into her heart at the same time.

"Yeah, he came to my office today. We...he...we're...he's with someone else." Blair felt the tears starting again. Nate placed his hand on her arm, reassuringly.

"Blair, you had to know that. How long has it been four years? Since my wedding? He's happy, he's getting married." The tears were falling faster now, it felt like when her father left, a part of her was missing.

"Blair. It's gonna be okay. You'll meet someone, you'll get married." He pulled her against him. He was like an older brother.

"But I always wanted him and only him." She was sobbing uncontrollably. If it was anyone else besides Nate she would have put up her front but like Serena he had known her since she was five, she couldn't hide from him.

"Maybe it's just not meant to be..."

"Nate, cut the crap. Spare me the comforting lies. Tell me what you really think." She interrupted him harshly. He looked at her a little hurt but he took a breath and continued.

"Even when we were little I knew that you two were more alike then you would ever admit. In school it was the Chuck and Blair show. Whether the two of you were fighting or working together it was as if Serena and I were over here and you and Chuck were over there lost in a world of revenge and schemes." He smiled at her. "Blair, even when we were together I secretly knew that it would be you and him in the end. I know that he's happy with Victoria, but I think he's meant to be with you." Nate rose. Blair was stunned by what he had just said to her. He stood up.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

"Pregnant wife on bed rest." he said moving towards the elevator. He stopped before entering. "Blair, don't give up." With a smile and a wave he was gone.

Blair sank back on the couch. She wouldn't give up tonight but first she wanted a drink.

_Two hours later_

She banged on the door again. She knew he was here, she had asked at the front desk.

"Blair?" He said opening the door and letting her in. "What do you wa..." That was as far as he got before she threw herself against him and pressed her lips against his.

"Chuck, I love you." She whispered. "Don't say anything. I just wanted you to know." She kissed him again meaning for it to be the last. A proper goodbye for two people who belonged together but couldn't make it work.

What she didn't expect was the low growl that came from his throat. The way he pressed his body against her and pressed her against the door. Every inch of her was humming with electricity. She had forgotten what it felt like when they were together. It was electrifying.

His hands were untying her trench. Blair suddenly realized that she was only wearing her nightgown. He had seen her in less on several occasions the thought was pushed aside as her throat. She pushed his robe to the floor and moved her fingers to the buttons on his pajama top. He was still trying to remove her coat but there wasn't enough space between her and the door. He pulled her to him and removed the jacket. He lifted her so her legs were around his waist and carried her to his bed.

He fell backwards onto the bed so she was on top of him. She untied the drawstring on his pants. His fingers were moving up her thighs. He swiftly pulled her nightgown over her head.

"You're so beautiful." He said against her breast as he lowered his mouth to it. Blair threw her head back and moaned.

She had to move to slide his pants down and slide him inside her. They moved together and Blair was dizzy with alcohol, love, and Chuck.

"I love you." She whispered right before she reached her climax.

"I love you too." He replied as they collapsed onto his bed and she curled against him. Chuck watched her sleep for an hour before he too closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Next Morning_

Blair awoke and reached for him, but was met with empty sheets.

"Chuck." She asked, sitting up. Blair saw him across the room, he was dressed and eating breakfast.

"Good morning." He said. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked, gesturing at the spread on the room service cart in front of him. Blair nodded and slid out of bed. Pulling her nightgown back on as she moved over to him. She took some strawberries and slowly ate them.

"I have to go see Victoria, but you are welcome to stay." He said, ignoring her and concentrating on his plate. Blair smiled.

"Does that mean you're calling it off?" She asked, hoping that this meant last night had brought them back together.

"No, I have to confess to her and ask her forgiveness." He replied. "Last night didn't change anything." Blair dropped the strawberry she was eating.

"Chuck, you said you loved me. We...we were together." She said. "What do you mean it didn't change anything?"

"I'm getting married. I have a commitment. I already told you why we can't be together, don't make me repeat myself." He said. Chuck stood up and moved towards the door.

"But I love you." Blair said helplessly, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Blair, I will always love you." His hand was on the door handle. He was leaving her. "We will never work. Right now you're plotting Victoria's downfall, making her an adversary. Scheming your way into my heart. That's not who I am anymore."

Blair knew he was right but she lied anyways. "No, I'm not."

"I know you're lying." He said. "Goodbye, Blair." With that he left.

When she heard the door click Blair collapsed in a fit of tears. She had thought that last night would be a new beginning but once again he had told her she wasn't enough and she wasn't what he wanted. Blair knew she could become what he wanted but it was too late. She stood up and went to find some paper. She grabbed a pen a wrote Chuck a note.

_Dear Chuck, _

_I sincerely hope you will be happy. Please send me an invitation to the wedding. We have been a part of each others lives for so many years, I don't want to miss this new beginning for you. Whatever happens know that I am always here for you. I will love you forever and my greatest regret will forever be that I lost you. _

_Love, _

_Blair_

Blair set the note on the table and left. She wondered if he would actually invite her. She wondered if his greatest regret would be losing her.

_Two months later_

Serena had her babies. They were beautiful and perfect, blonde hair and blue eyes. Isabella Blair Lillian Archibald and Devon Charles Howard Archibald were the most beautiful babies Blair had ever seen. Almost every night she was at Nate and Serena's playing with them and holding them. She would never tell them but she was lonely and being with their happy family kept her from thinking about him.

The announcement had come two weeks after she and Chuck slept together. At first she wondered if she was the reason Victoria and Chuck had called off the engagement, but then two days later the real reason came out. It turned out that Victoria preferred a partner with a little less between the legs. She was caught in a coatroom with her college roommate and ex-girlfriend. Victoria wanted to use Chuck as a front, hoping he would accept her preference in partners. Apparently he hadn't. Blair thought this was the biggest indication that he had changed. For weeks afterward she had waited for him to call her, come to see her, or anything. There was nothing.

"Blair, what do you think about going on a blind date?" Nate asked one night when she was joining them for dinner.

"I don't know." She admitted sheepishly. Blair had been on a few dates in the past two months but she still wasn't comfortable and a blind date sounded treacherous.

"I promise he's nice. I've known him for awhile. I think you'd like him." Nate assured her.

"Yeah, B I've met him he's just you type." Serena agreed. They shared a look, which made Blair a little suspicious. "Come on, what do you have to lose. It's one date."

"Fine." Blair agreed reluctantly.

"Excellent. The reservation is for tomorrow at eight under Waldorf. I thought Butter was perfect for a first date." Serena said. Blair gave her a look, Serena and Nate knew that if it waited too long she would back out and they had obviously planned ahead. "We can go shopping for the perfect dress. I'll get my purse."

Nate just smiled and shook his head as her watched Serena run up the stairs to find her purse.

_The Next Night_

Blair had arrived early. The table was already ready so she ordered a drink for some liquid courage and waited. She was almost hoping that he wouldn't show. At exactly eight o'clock she saw the hostess approaching her table. She was too scared to look at the man behind the woman so she stared at her drink.

"Here you are sir." The hostess said and walked away. Blair was nervous but she took a deep breath and looked up at her date. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw who it was.

"Hello Blair." Chuck said with a playful smirk on his face.

"Chuck." She replied, returning his smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

"I want to assure you that this was Nate and Serena's idea." Chuck said sliding into his seat across from her. "I think that parenthood has made them a little bored and they needed some excitement." The waiter came over and they ordered their dinner.

"Chuck, I'm sorry about Victoria." Blair said. "I really did want the two of you to be happy together." Chuck waved away her comments.

"I admit at first I took it pretty hard but I think that it all turned out for the best in the end." He said looking at her, saying more with his eyes then he was with his words.

"I just want you to know that you were right about everything you said before. I've grown up. No more schemes, no more plotting, no more Gossip Girl." She told him.

"What do you think of my niece and nephew?" He asked smiling in obvious uncle pride and ignoring her previous statement. "Devon's middle name is from me you know. Devon Charles." Blair laughed at his swelling chest.

"Well, Isabella Blair also has a namesake at this table." Blair replied. "I'm over there almost every day to see them." She told him.

"So I hear. I try to go on my lunch breaks. It's wonderful to play with them in the middle of the day. They are so full of life, so tiny." He shook his head never imagining that he would like children.

"Chuck, can I ask you something?" Blair asked, suddenly serious. He nodded his agreement. "Why are we here? The last time I saw you we were over. It wasn't enough. You were choosing Victoria."

"I know. At the time I had to I had made a commitment. I was being honest with you Blair. We couldn't have worked before." Chuck looked at her earnestly. "Blair, I want to try though."

"What's changed?" Blair asked a slight edge in her voice. Even if he had been correct about her before it still stung.

"You and me. I realized something. I tried so hard to move away from you and so hard to find reasons why we couldn't be together. Blair, you're the only woman for me. I was trying to be something I wasn't so that I had a reason to not be with you." He told her. Blair smiled at him and leaned forwards and kissed him softly.

"Just don't make me suffer if I'm five minutes late for dinner." He said jokingly.

"Then don't be late." She replied.

_Two years later_

Isabella toddled down the aisle way, her hand clasped in her brother's. She carried a basket of flowers and Devon carried a ring pillow. They stopped at the front and took their places in front of their father. Nate smiled at them and they giggled as their mother began her slow walk down the aisle. Serena was beautiful in a gold gown and her hair in a loose updo. She kissed Nate and Chuck on the cheek when she reached the front. They all turned to watch the stunning Blair walk down the aisle.

Her gown was an Eleanor Waldorf original. It was beautiful and classic. Chuck thought it looked made just for her. Her hair was loose and the waves surrounded her smiling face. He loved her hair down and it had been quite the fight to get her to agree. Harold was beaming as he walked his only daughter down the aisle. Roman, Eleanor, and Cyrus were in the front row. Cyrus was crying and Eleanor was patting his hand comfortingly. On the groom's side Lilly and Eric were in the front. Lilly was beaming as she watched her adopted son marry the love of his life. Chuck had grown into someone that his father would be proud of and Lilly took comfort knowing that no matter why she had married Bart at least she had been able to give his son a family that loved him.

Blair reached the altar and Chuck took her hands in his. Tears were in his eyes and Blair smiled at him. The reverend read the traditional vows and then turned to Chuck.

"Mr. Bass has written something for his bride that he would like to read aloud." Chuck nodded to him and met Blair's eyes.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I love you. Today, you have made me the happiest man alive. Through my darkest moments you have been at my side. I just wanted to thank you for waiting so long for a man who doesn't even deserve you." He was crying now.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, you make me happier then I ever thought possible." Blair said her tears coming out just as fast as his.

"You may kiss the bride." The reverend said. Chuck dipped Blair back and kissed her.

"I love you, Mrs. Bass." He said.

"Mrs. Waldorf-Bass." Blair corrected him.

"Mrs. Bass." He replied and lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the church.


End file.
